


Тардис, прилетай!

by mirandadayan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandadayan/pseuds/mirandadayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мора Айлс - взрослая женщина, ученый, и не верит в чудеса. Но маленькая шестилетняя девочка, которой она когда-то была, все еще хочет в них верить... <br/>А вообще, это рождественская история о том, как Мора свалила от окружающих ее Уизли, то есть Риццоли, с Доктором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тардис, прилетай!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды "Риццоли и Айлз"

— Мора, Рождество — это семейный праздник, — упорно втолковывала ей Джейн. — Все близкие люди должны собираться в этот день вместе. Так принято. Позвони Констанс, пригласи ее.  
— О, нет. Она занята, у нее планируется новая выставка. В Париже.  
Мора деловито перекладывала бумаги на столе, делая вид, что ищет какой-то очень важный для Джейн отчет, только чтобы не смотреть на подругу.  
— Ой, да прекрати наконец. Она может отменить дела, чтобы провести Рождество со своей дочерью.  
— Джейн, ты не знаешь ее.  
— Зато я знаю, что люди должны делать в Рождество!  
— Зато ты не знаешь моей семьи!  
Мора резко вскинула голову. Ее щеки алели то ли от детской обиды, в которой она не хотела признаться даже самой себе, то ли от злости на то, что Джейн, сама не понимая этого, задела ее больное место.  
— Я не люблю Рождество.  
— Да брось ты! Нельзя не любить Рождество! — Джейн шутливо толкнула Мору в плечо. — Все любят Рождество! Даже я, несмотря на то что парочка тупых братьев основательно попортила мне кровь.  
Мора отшатнулась и упрямо сжала губы.  
— Джейн, послушай. Прошу, послушай меня. Я правда не люблю Рождество. Я не хочу его праздновать... Я не праздную его уже очень много лет.  
— Не будь такой букой!  
Мора устало присела на край стола и достала мобильный телефон. Она была готова уже на что угодно, только чтобы Джейн отстала от нее и прекратила этот утомительный и никому не нужный разговор о Рождестве, слишком неприятный для нее.  
— Хорошо. Как скажешь. Я прямо сейчас позвоню и договорюсь.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Мора глазами указала на дверь и выжидающе посмотрела на подругу.  
— Ээээй! Нет-нет! Ты позвонишь при мне. — Джейн небрежно прислонилась к стене и скрестила руки на груди. — Я жду. Набирай ее номер.

 

***

 

— Привет, мама!  
— Здравствуй, Мора. Что-то случилось? — Мора уловила явные нотки удивления в голосе Констанс: у них не было принято перезваниваться "просто так".  
— Нет, все в порядке.   
— О, это прекрасно. Мора, говори быстрее, я немного занята.  
— Что ты делаешь на Рождество? Может быть, прилетишь в Бостон, отпразднуем вместе?  
— Что? Мора, говори громче, я не слышу!  
Мора слышала сквозь легкую джазовую музыку, как окружающие ее мать люди звонко смеются, чокаются бокалами, что-то оживленно обсуждают... И как обычно почувствовала себя лишней.  
— Мора? Мора, что ты сказала?!  
— Спасибо, мам. Договорились. Жду.

Мора вымученно улыбнулась и нажала на кнопку отбоя.  
— Ну что, Джейн, ты довольна? Она обещала приехать.  
— Точно?  
— Точно.  
Мора не отводила глаз от Джейн, ей очень хотелось, чтобы она поверила в эту ее маленькую ложь.  
— Смотри!   
Джейн задорно улыбнулась и погрозила пальцем.  
— Вот увидишь, ты мне еще скажешь спасибо за то, что я помогла тебе хорошо отпраздновать это Рождество!  
Мора молча кивнула. Она уже давно не верила, что Рождество может быть счастливым. Сказочным. Волшебным. Каждый сочельник она мечтала только об одном: чтобы ее оставили в покое. Мора уже и сама не помнила, почему эти дни связаны для нее с томительным ожиданием, с ужасной, мучающей душу тоской...

***

 

— Дай мне пульт! — Фрэнки нагло развалился на диване перед телевизором, потеснив сестру.  
— Эй! Что ты делаешь?! Я же смотрю новости!  
— Да ты что, какие новости в Рождество? — Он ловко выхватил пульт у Джейн и переключил на спортивный канал.  
— Отдай!   
— А вот и нет!  
— Ээээй! — Джейн выдернула пульт и переключила назад.  
Фрэнки расхохотался и откинулся на подушки рядом с сестрой, но когда она на мгновение расслабилась, снова попытался завладеть пультом. Джейн успела перехватить его, но случайно нажала на кнопку, включающую светские новости. Она хотела переключить, но краем глаза зацепила знакомое лицо.  
— Стоп, Фрэнки, дай я послушаю!  
— Джейни, это же...  
— ...Констанс Айлс. Черт, неужели Мора наврала мне?!

— Джейн, не надо быть такой грустной! Вот, возьми еще индейки. Фрэнки, налей сестре пунша, побудь хоть раз в год джентльменом! И кто тебя воспитал таким?  
Анжела Риццоли суетилась вокруг стола, уставленного праздничными блюдами. Вся семья была в сборе, что очень ее радовало. За окном холодно, снежно, ветрено, а в доме семьи Риццоли тепло и уютно, и в воздухе витает аромат свежевыпеченного имбирного печенья и хвои.   
Джейн не может радоваться вечеру вместе с семьей, ее мысли неизменно возвращаются к Море: как она там, в одиночестве? Она зла, что подруга обманула ее, но в то же время не может всерьез на нее, потому что глубоко в душе все понимает..

— Мам, я пойду, — Джейн резко оттолкнула тарелку и встала из-за стола.  
— Джейн Клементина Риццоли! Ты не оставишь семью в Рождество! — Анжеле сложно понять, как можно куда-то идти, бросая семью, в праздничный вечер.  
— Мам, пап, Фрэнки — пока!  
Джейн натянула куртку, схватила бутылку вина, диск с фильмом и сверток с подарком для Моры, отсалютовала всем и вышла из дома. Она поняла, что не сможет оставить Мору одну. Только не сегодня.

***

 

Мора Айлс никого не ждала этим рождественским вечером и потому очень удивилась, услышав звонок в дверь. И еще больше она удивилась, увидев на пороге неловко улыбающуюся Джейн.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Айлс! Я решила, что бутылка вина и хороший фильм не будут сегодня лишними. Я войду?  
— Джейн, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Принесла вино и фильм. И твой подарок. Кстати, вот он. Бери.  
Мора молча взяла сверток и посторонилась, впуская Джейн.  
— Я принесла пару серий любимого сериала Фрэнки. Посмотрим рождественскую, хорошо?  
— Джейн, ну зачем ты пришла? Не надо было. Рождество — семейный праздник, ты сама так говорила! Ты должна провести этот вечер со своими родными, а не со мной. Нет, я рада, что ты пришла, мне очень приятно, но... вот-вот должна подъехать Констанс, так что, я думаю...  
— Не ври мне. Я только что видела ее в прямом эфире. Она в Европе.  
— Джейн, не надо расстраивать Анжелу, она не поймет.  
— Мора, я пришла, потому что так захотела. Я уже большая девочка. Открывай вино, а я пока поставлю диск. И не говори, что ты мне не рада.  
Пока Мора возилась на кухне: открывала вино, доставала бокалы, раскладывала на тарелках незамысловатую закуску, Джейн продолжала рассказывать:  
— Сериал называется «Доктор Кто», он британский, ты должна была слышать…  
— Как ты сказала?   
Море почудилось что-то странно знакомое в названии.  
— «Доктор Кто» — это такая научная фантастика, про странного…гмм…Доктора, который летает в синей телефонной будке. Я не смотрела, но Фрэнки не пропускает ни одного нового эпизода.  
-…синяя будка?   
— Да ты посмотри, я не верю, что ты никогда не слышала об этом!  
— Дай-ка…  
Мора поставила вино и сыр на низкий столик около дивана перед телевизором и взяла диск.  
— …Доктор… что за Доктор, Джейн? Ты действительно считаешь, что это подходящее зрелище для Рождества? – Мора задумчиво вертела диск в руках. – Я бы предпочла что-нибудь более познавательное. Например, у меня есть коллекция DVD о разных странах и обычаях. Я их, правда, уже смотрела, но с радостью...  
– Мооора! Перестань! Я хочу, чтобы это Рождество стало для тебя счастливым. — Джейн взяла подругу за руку. — Поверь мне. Расслабься. Давай смотреть фильм.  
Джейн вставила DVD в проигрыватель и потянула Мору на диван.  
— Шшшш, Джейн, подожди... — Мора непонимающе оглянулась на окно. — Ты это слышала?  
— Что — "это"?  
— Какой-то странный звук, словно у кого-то сработала неисправная сигнализация... Пойду проверю.  
Мора подошла к окну, прищурилась, вглядываясь... На улице все было спокойно, но ей показалось, что она видит легкое желтое мерцание в темноте.  
— Вроде бы все в порядке. Давай смотреть.  
Мора улыбнулась и села рядом с Джейн, втайне радуясь, что та пришла.

***

 

Рождество. Маленькая Мора Айлс стоит у окна и ждет чуда. Шестилетняя, она еще верит в волшебство. Ей кажется, что стоит очень-очень сильно захотеть — и оно обязательно произойдет. Она крепко зажмуривается и начинает бормотать свои трогательные детские обеты вроде тех, общеизвестных: "не наступлю на трещину", "буду есть овсянку", "поделюсь "сокровищами" ... Мора ждет. Ей очень хочется верить. В этот сочельник она одна в большом доме. Нет, не совсем одна, конечно, с няней, но мама уехала показывать свои картины и опять оставила девочку дома. Не потому что она мешала бы, нет, Мора всегда тиха, послушна, вежлива... Но ребенок ее возраста не должен бодрствовать допоздна — считает Констанс. Мора слышит странный шипящий звук за окном и открывает глаза. За окном, посреди заснеженной улицы, стоит и мигает желтыми огнями синяя будка. Мора заворожено смотрит на нее, боясь пошевелиться, разрушить наваждение. Из будки выходит странный человек в узких штанах, клетчатом пиджаке и галстуке-бабочке и, сверившись с часами и оглядевшись, направляется к дому Моры. Он настолько нелеп, что Мора верит окончательно: чудо произошло.

— Верь мне, я — Доктор, — говорит Одиннадцатый Море Айлс. — Я вернусь за тобой.   
Мора доверчиво смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и улыбается. Ему нельзя не верить. Она подождет. Раз волшебство один раз произошло — произойдет и еще. Доктор щелкает Мору по носу, а она смеется.

Маленькая девочка стоит у окна и напряженно всматривается в темноту рождественской ночи. Море Айлс уже восемь, и она могла бы быть сегодня на приеме вместе с Констанс, точнее, вместе с другими детьми, но она предпочла остаться дома, одна. С книгами. Под кроватью у нее лежит красивое издание "Питера Пэна", зачитанное почти до дыр.  
Мора ждет Доктора. Она хочет верить, что он не был сном, но он постепенно истирается из ее памяти. Мора уже почти не верит в чудеса. Ведь если бы он был настоящим, он бы вернулся за ней, правда?..

Море Айлс уже почти одиннадцать. В этот сочельник она ждет Доктора в последний раз, уже по привычке скорее. Она не верит, что он на самом деле приходил к ней, только где-то в уголке памяти хранится его образ, такой утешающий и немного смешной. Конечно, он не придет, — думает Мора. — Чудес не бывает. Сказки — это для маленьких детей.  
Но все равно, сидя в рождественскую ночь на подоконнике с учебником биологии, она то и дело поглядывает в окно, ожидая увидеть желтые огни Тардис. Наутро она подходит к родителям и просит отослать ее в закрытую школу. Во Францию.  
Пусть Мора не признается себе в этом, но ее преследует чувство потери чего-то очень и очень важного.

***

 

Когда серия закончилась, Джейн, до этого неотрывно смотревшая на экран, повернулась к Море.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
Она ожидала, что сейчас-то Мора как обычно выскажет все, что она думает о фильме, отметив все неточности, отсутствие логики, ошибки...Судя по тому, что Мора была непривычно тиха, их было слишком уж много. И поэтому Джейн была совершенно ошарашена, увидев, что Мора сидит, прижав ладонь с губам, полностью погрузившись в себя.  
— Мооора! — Джейн осторожно тронула ее за плечо. — Все в порядке?  
— Да. Да...да. Просто я вспомнила...  
Она замолчала.  
— Что ты вспомнила, Мора? — терпеливо допытывалась Джейн, пораженная поведением подруги. — Что?  
— Я вспомнила, почему не люблю Рождество.  
— И почему же?..  
— О, это неважно. Так, детские глупости. Правда, тогда они казались мне важными.   
— Ммм...  
— Я открою форточку, мне кажется, тут слишком... душно.  
Мора резко встала с дивана, отвернувшись, чтобы Джейн не заметила влажного блеска в ее глазах, и быстро смахнула выступившие слезы. Прошло много лет, и все это и правда глупости. Детские. Сейчас она — доктор Мора Айлс, судмедэкперт, говорящий за мертвых. Она больше не верит в сказки... Никакого Доктора нет, это всего лишь ее воображение.

***

 

— Ох, Доктор... — чуть слышно выдохнула она, едва выглянув в окно. — Ты настоящий. Ты все-таки вернулся...  
За окном — синяя телефонная будка, припорошенная снегом, и нелепо одетый мужчина, приветливо и приглашающе машущий ей рукой.


End file.
